I Had A Heart
by ThirteenAndCounting
Summary: Vexen's experiments have never worked out the way he wanted them to. No yaoi...


I walked down the white marble staircase to Vexen's lab. For some reason, he had summoned me. Normally, I would have said no, I had things to do, flowers to grow. But, Superior told me to go. He said it was, quote, "Extremely important to the completion of our precious Kingdom Hearts!" Barf. I gave up on gaining a heart long ago. If I was Lord of Castle Oblivion, I wouldn't NEED a heart. I'd be just fine and dandy. I approached the metal doors of the laboratory, and knocked lightly. A muffled "Come in" sounded from the other side, and the doors slid open. I walked in slowly, my arms crossed. "What did you need, Vexen?" I asked, yawning, purposely trying to annoy the old geezer. It worked. His face flushed red, and he looked up at me, angrily. "This is going to change our whole existence! Do NOT yawn!" He shot at me, his temper flaring as I laughed. Deciding not to give the poor man a heart attack (Not like we have hearts) I walked to the table. In his gloved hand, Vexen held a test tube. It glowed light pink, and darker colors swirled inside of it. I looked at it curiously. "What is this?" I asked curiously. Vexen smiled proudly. Oh boy. He's about to start saying a bunch of words I can't even understand. "Wait!" I said, cutting him off. "Before you say something scientific, take a minute to dumb it down enough to comprehension level, okay Vexen?" I said, getting slightly happy at his amused smile. He took a minute, and then spoke. "Well, in this beacon, is a heart. By taking this, my hope is too give us our hearts and emotions back! We can become whole again!" He said excitedly, extracting some of the liquid into a syringe. I backed away, "You aren't planning to test that on ME, are you?" I asked, fear showing in my voice. Vexen looked at me as if I was a retard. "Well, of course I am. I can't test it on me, or else I might mess something up! Xemnas gave me permission" He said, trying to inject the 'heart'. I backed up again, running into the wall. I drop of sweat dripped down my temple. "Vexen, I don't like needles..." I whispered, my voice shaking. Vexen sighed, and grabbed my arm, jabbing the needle into my vain. I hissed, and tried to pull away. He kept a firm grip on my arm, not letting go until the very last drop was in my bloodstream. We waited a couple minutes, and i started to feel woozy. "Vexen... I feel really dizzy." I said quietly, sitting on a chair. The old man got out his clipboard, and wrote things down. "Is it a good dizzy? Do you feel emotions?" He asked excitedly, his voice high with anticipation. "I coughed, and shook my head. "No, I feel like I'm... like I'm gonna..." I stopped, covering my hand over my mouth. Vexen grabbed a waste bin, handing it to me. I snatched it up, and spewed chunks. The scientist held my hair back, checking if I had a pulse. He gasped, and looked at me. "W-What?" I asked shakily, wiping the last bits of vomit off him cheek. "You... have a pulse. It's weak though..." he said, his face falling. I was too shocked to speak. Me? Have a pulse? I had a heart? I was about to ask him what he meant by it being weak when another roll of nausea washed over me. I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach. I retched again, the bile stinging my throat. I felt weak, faint. "Vexen, I really don't feel good." I said, swaying sideways. The scientist caught me, gently laying me on the floor. His brows were etched together, and he was frowning. "This isn't good. Not good at all..." He whispered, hooking wires onto my skin. I started getting scared. "Vexen... i feel... Scared... Am I going to die?" I asked my voice like a frightened child. His expression softened. "No, I'm sure you'll be fine. Fear... It's good. It means the stuff is working..." His voice got quieter, and my eyelids fluttered. It would be nice if i could get a nap in... Vexen shook my body gently, slightly waking me up. "Stay with me, 11." He urged, frantically trying to figure out what had gone wrong. The edges of my vision faded to black, and all I could feel were my new heart pounding in my ears, and emotions. Fear, Pain, Sadness, Anger, Happiness. They all raced throughout my quickly fading body. I closed my eyes, and darkness overwhelmed me. At least I died knowing I had a heart...


End file.
